


Longing Glance

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Glance

Natasha doesn’t trust Hill yet, but she likes to watch her train. She doesn’t stand and watch from a distance, but she glances out of the corner of her eye as she does her own workout, enjoying the view. Whatever is going on between them, she can’t deny that Hill is an incredibly attractive woman, especially in motion. 

It enthralls her how incredibly  _ strong _ Hill is, which surprises her, because that fact should frighten her. If Hill is that strong, she has a better chance of hurting Natasha, but for some reason, that part of it doesn’t really cross Natasha’s mind. Natasha blames Hill’s incredible back muscles. 

They’ve been working out at the same time together for a few weeks now, and Hill has barely acknowledged her. Natasha is fine with this, perfectly content to enjoy the view. Today, she must have been looking too much, because Hill notices her, and it makes her almost drop the weight she’s holding.

“Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” Hill asks, and Natasha flounders, feeling everything except suave. She knows she shouldn’t have been staring at the other woman so much, but she really can’t help herself.

“No, I - “ Natasha begins, and then falters. She really has zero excuse for this. “You don’t have anything stuck in your teeth.”

“All right then.” Hill looks faintly amused, and then goes back to beating up the punching bag in front of her. Natasha is sure her face is entirely red, and she can’t look Hill in the eye anymore.  _ That’s the Black Widow’s real weakness. Gorgeous women.  _

Later, as Natasha’s running a few laps around the track, she notices someone watching her. Hill is sitting on one of the benches cooling off, watching Natasha with absolutely no shame whatsoever, not even trying to hide what she’s doing. It makes Natasha nearly trip, and she comes to a stop near Maria next time she comes around the track.

“Does my hair look funny, or something?” Natasha asks, a little out of breath from her workout and...other things. Hill smirks a little, leaning back against the bench.  _ God, how can that be so attractive?  _

“You’ve been watching me for weeks. So I figured I should watch you back,” Hill says, and Natasha feels her ears burn.  _ Oh, god.  _ Hill’s smirk turns into a grin.

“But don’t worry. I enjoy the view just as much as you do.” 

 


End file.
